1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support member for a respiratory interface devices for communicating a flow of gas with an airway of a user such as, but not limited to, a mask, and, in particular, to a support for a respiratory interface device that is structured to flex substantially in one direction but not other directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of respiratory interface devices are known that cover the areas surrounding the nose and/or mouth of a human user and that are designed to create an effective fit against the user's face. Typically, gases can be provided at a positive pressure within the mask for consumption by the user. The uses for such masks include high altitude breathing (aviation applications), swimming, mining, fire fighting, and various medical diagnostic and therapeutic applications.
One requisite of many of these masks, particularly medical respiratory masks, is that they provide an effective fit against the user's face and that the mask contours with the user's face to limit or prevent leakage of the gas being supplied. The fit of a mask is partially controlled by the location of the couplings of the support assembly for the mask. That is, the support assembly for the mask is, typically, one or more straps, or other devices, that encircle the user's head. The support assembly couplings may attach at various locations about, or near, the perimeter of the mask. The location of the support assembly couplings on the mask effect the fit of the mask.
The location for the support assembly couplings to provide the best fit, however, may not always correspond to a convenient location for the support assembly couplings. For example, a flexible support assembly strap may be drawn inconveniently close to the user's eyes. This problem may be addressed by utilizing rigid support assembly couplings, e.g. rigid clips, that are disposed on the mask and may be used to reposition the location of the support assembly straps relative to the user's face. These rigid clips, typically, extend past the edge of the mask. In this configuration, however, the clips may engage the user's face and act as a lever to lift the mask off the user's face, thereby breaking the seal between the mask and the user's face.